Kings Blend
by TwiztidJuggalette
Summary: AU. "I AM NOT A PIXIE!" Sango yelled. .... This is what happens when your favorite characters are stoners....
1. Kings Blend Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, Or KottonMouth Kings' Song "Kings Blend"  
  
TJ: OK! Im a little obsessed with the whole "Inuyasha in high School" Thing  
so I'm making one! Go ME! Yea, FF.Net won't let me repost Different So imma  
do my thing and write this fic...  
  
Summary : Kagome's the popular stoner in her school... Everyone likes  
her... Everyone listens to her. Then there's inuyasha... Your typical  
jock/wigger... He comes to kag's school expecting to be king... He doesn't  
get exactly what he wants... Sure, he's popular... He does have all the  
school hoe's jockin' his nuts... But the girl he wants... Doesn't want him.  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
(lyrics)  
  
Chapter one : The new guy.  
  
(Kings blend We all smoke them  
Cream of the crop, Creme de la cremes  
Kings blend God's special spliff  
Cannabis cup no doubt we win  
Kings blend, Tasters choice  
I know you're high when you hear my voice...  
Real high when you hear my voice)  
  
Kagome Higurashi sung along with her favorite song as she drove down 22nd  
and 5th. Her caddy's bass booming along with the song. Everybody knew her  
kind and class... She hung out with the wigged out stoners. Dixie Hollans  
wasn't your regular high school... Insted of the preps and jocks ruling the  
school, it was the stoners and freaks. The preps wanted to be like them...  
Just to afraid to do drugs and the other shit that kag did.  
  
Kagome pulled up into the school parking area and stepped out. All the guys  
stared... She was looking real sexy. Nice curved hips, pretty round eyes...  
She was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a Juggalette Halter top.  
Kagome smiled at the guys as she made her way past them... They knew she  
didn't really want them, but they didn't care.  
  
"OI! Sango!" Kagome shouted across the quad. "FUCK! You don't have to  
yell!" Sango growled... Kagome and Sango were best friends.. Or so people  
said... A lot of the time, they fought like bitches. Kagome was a miko and  
Sango was a half neko. Sango Had long brown with a purple tint to it. She  
was wearing huge black baggy pants and a KottonMouth Kings t-shirt.  
  
"What's up bitch?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well... We have a new guy at our school." Sango smirked.  
  
"So...?"  
  
"I dunno... He's another wigger..." Sango said with a bored expression.  
  
"GOD! Another one?!" Kagome yelled. 'Too many damned wiggers!'  
  
"Sorry Kags." Sango said, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."  
  
"I think I'm gonna go to class today." Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
"WHAT?! And pass up a chance to blaze the weed?!" Sango said, amazed.  
  
"Yep." And with that last word Kagome was off to her first period class.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?" Mrs.Moore Called out.  
  
"Here!" Kag said with a small yawn.  
  
"I am shocked... You've decided to join us for once!" Mrs.Moore said.  
Kagome just rolled her eyes. Her drama class was boring every time she  
decided to go. All they did was sit in the theater part of school and talk.  
  
"Okay, everyone... We have a new student, please make him feel welcome.  
Inuyasha, please come stand in front of the class."  
  
Inuyasha stood up. He was wearing dark blue baggy pants and a tight red  
wife beater. All the girls in the class were drooling... All except kagome.  
She found him stupid and pathetic.  
  
"Uh, My name's Inuyasha Takahashi... And uh that's it.." Inuyasha stated,  
bored.  
  
"What kind of a name is "Inuyasha"?" Kagome asked from her seat.  
  
"Fuck off whore." Ooo's and Ah's could be heard from the class.  
  
"WHAT did you just call me?" Kagome said darkly.  
  
"Whore. W- h-o-r-e." Inuyasha said smugly.  
  
Kagome leaped up from her chair and jumped on Inuyasha and started punching  
him. "TAKE IT BACK FUCKER!" She screamed.  
  
Inuyasha was getting his ass beat... He couldn't believe a chick could kick  
hiss ass. "FINE I TAKE IT BACK! JUST GET OFF ME DAMMIT!"  
  
"Inuyasha...Kagome... TO THE OFFICE NOW!" Mrs.Moore yelled.  
  
On the way down to the office Inuyasha nor Kagome spoke a word to each  
other. As the stood in front of the office Kagome finally spoke.  
  
"Come with me... Fuck this shit." She said, grabbing his hand and running  
to the parking lot.  
  
"What? Aren't we supposed to go to the office?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Get in."  
  
Kagome spun out of the parking lot as if her life depended on it. "Push the  
play button on my CD player." She commanded.  
  
Violent J's Wizzard of the Hood started bumping out of the sound system.  
  
(we don't need a brain, don't need anything  
We just need some homies 2 smoke with  
(And I'm with that, and I'm with that!))  
  
"What the fuck kind of music is this bull shit?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I call it... The Wicked Shit. Ya know horror core?"  
  
"Um yea... whatever." 


	2. Kings Blend Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any songs that may appear in this  
story... Or any cowboy bebop characters...  
  
TJ: um... Thanks to all who were kind enough to review! I'm glad you all  
find my subject interesting.. I've seen what drugs can do.. How it can  
affect people.. And it's not pretty. Well Imma say sry ahead of time for  
the fucked up OOCness in this chappy and the gay format ff.net won't let me  
fix. One more thing... I want y'all to know I love getting your reviews. I  
love it. well I love y'all keep reading and reviewing! now... ON WITH THE  
FUCKING FIC!  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
(lyrics)  
  
Chapter 2 :  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha pulled up to a torn up two story house. "Come on."  
Kagome demanded dragging Inuyasha into the house.  
  
"So... You live here?" Inuyasha said, taking in the small home. From the  
out side you'd expect it to be trashy... But on the inside it was a  
beautiful home.  
  
"Yea... How'd you guess?" Kagome said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
There was a small black leather couch in the living room, And a coffee  
table in front of that. Kagome sat down and turned on the 52 inch t.v.  
Inuyasha just stood there looking dumb.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Won't your mom get pissed off to find you home?" He said, as if it were  
perfectly clear.  
  
"She doesn't live here anymore..." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
"What do you mean she doesn't live here?! Aren't you supposed to live with  
your parents until you're 18?"  
  
"She moved... She started dating this rich bitchy guy... Dave I think his  
name is. Anyways, they got married and he convinced her to move. So now I  
live here with my friends Rin, Spike, and Souta." Kagome answered. Just as  
she answered, a young guy walked in the room and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey kags." He said hugging her. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Friend? Please!" She laughed.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha.... And you would be?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha looked the  
guy over (a/n: NOT in a gay way!) . The guy had green puffy hair and he was  
skinny.  
  
"Spike..." He said, lighting a blunt. "Kag babe, wanna hit?"  
  
"Naw, I'm good..." Kag said. Inuyasha just looked at spike.... 'Is he her  
boyfriend?' He thought as he watched the couple kiss.  
  
"Okay.. Well what are you two gonna do?" Spike asked..  
  
"I dunno.. Prolly just go up to my room.." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's  
hand. "Okay well don't do anything I wouldn't! Oh and kag, tonight I'm  
gonna go out to the movies with faye so don't wait up."  
  
"Okay, see ya spike!" She called from the stair case.  
  
Kagome lead Inuyasha into a small room. The walls were covered in posters  
and black light posters. CDs everywhere. There was a Small bed in the  
corner of the room. Inuyasha looked at the posters. The posters had bands  
like Insane Clown Posse, Twiztid and KottonMouth Kings on them. One caught  
his eye though.. A Poster with a weed plant on it, under the plant in big  
bold green letters it said simply "Legalize It".  
  
"Interesting room... I'm supposing it's yours." He said, sitting on the  
bed.  
  
"Well, you're not wrong." She said.  
  
"What are ya looking for?" He asked. "My lighter... Dammit I swear it was  
here last night!" She answered... Getting pissed off.  
  
"AH HAH!" She shouted when she found it. She dug in the bottom drawer of  
her dresser ad pulled out a pack of Newport 100s. She took a cig out and  
offered Inuyasha one.  
  
"No thanks... I don't smoke... That shit's nasty." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." She said, as she smoked the cigarette. "So..  
What's your deal? Why are you here?"  
  
"Um because I moved here?" He said dumbly.  
  
"No no no! Why did you move here?"  
  
"Because... My mother died and my dad thinks we need a fresh start."  
  
"Who's we?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"We is me and my dear brother, Sesshomaru." He said... Kagome noticed when  
he said his brother's name a look of anger passed on his face.  
  
"I guess you don't like him much." She said, getting quite. "Keh! What gave  
that away?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What the fuck you gotta get bitchy for?!" She yelled. ' Keep in mind...  
Inuyasha has anger issues.'  
  
Kagome laid back. She put out her cigarette an looked up. She sat there  
for a while. In an uncomfortable silence with Inu. Neither one of them  
spoke a word to each other... Both afraid to break the silence. Inuyasha  
looked at Kagome... 'For a stoner... She's pretty cute.' He thought.  
  
"So.. How are you able to pay for this house?" Inuyasha said, breaking the  
silence.  
  
"Spike and Souta work.. Sometimes when money gets tight, me and Rin work."  
She said. "Damn I'm bored!" She said, jumping up and walking over to her CD  
player. She put in a burnt CD and pressed play. "Ahh music!" She sighed.  
  
"What's this song called?" Inuyasha asked, about half way through the song.  
  
"Positive Vibes." She said, then went back to singing.  
  
(We Need Some Positive Vibes For These Rainy Days So Let It Go  
Don't Ever Get It Twisted When I'm On This Track  
D-loc The Kinda Kid That Be Kickin It In The Back At The Class  
Everyday I Was High, Goin To School In '95  
Easy That's How It Rhymes  
We Need Some Positive Vibes  
For These Rainy Days  
Let The Sun Come Out  
Keep Push These Clouds Away)  
  
"Sounds pretty good." Inuyasha said, amazing both him and kagome. "You mean  
you think it's ok? As in, Doesn't suck?" She said, wide eyed.  
  
"Yea... Alot of things are better than they may seem." He smiled.  
  
'WOW... A wigger thinks KMK is ok.... damn.. What's this world coming to?!  
Hey he's pretty cute.' She thought with a smile. Just then her phone rang.  
"grr! Gay ass phone!" Kagome growled and picked it up.  
  
"hello?"  
'Kag, It's me...'  
"me is who?"  
'Dammit kag! It's Miroku! Listen, Rin got hurt.'  
"Hurt how?!" Kag yelled, getting worried.  
'She went to get some weed from the weed spot... A guy from Kikyo's gang  
saw her and beat her ass.'  
"Why would he do that?! He's prolly just Kinky's minion!"  
'My guess is Kikyo sent him... You know she has it in for you two.'  
"Get sango... Where is Rin now?"  
'She's at Faye's.'  
"Ok, I'm gonna go get her."  
'Alright'  
"Tell Sango to hurry!"  
'Ok, bye'  
  
"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
"Come on dip shit! HURRY!" She yelled running down the stairs.  
  
'There goes the "nice" side.' He thought.  
  
They jumped into the car and sped off. "I can't believe that bitch! I'm  
gonna kill her! UGH!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Who is Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kikyo is my enemy... She's a part of a gang... The Crips oddly enough...  
Don't know why they let hoe's like her in their gang. Anyways, The Crips  
have it in for us stoners." Kag said.  
  
"Why would they hate you?" He asked.  
  
"Kikyo... She's dating Naraku, Their leader. She hates me because of my  
status as school leader, thus her and the hating." Inuyasha looked at  
kagome. To him, she was a person who could easily be hated... But who'd  
wanna hate her? He didn't.  
  
They pulled into an apartment complex parking lot. "Let's go Yash." She  
said, taking his hand. They both looked at their hands and blushed. They  
ran up six flights of stairs and ran down two hall ways before they made it  
to Faye's. Kag knocked five times... Really loud.  
  
"Oh god, kagome!" Faye said, Hugging her tight... "They beat her up, bad."  
  
"I know, Miro told me..." Kagome said. "Oh Faye, I brought Yasha." She  
said, stepping into the small apartment.  
  
"Um, hi... Im Faye." Inuyasha looked at the skimpy dressed woman. She was  
beautiful. Short purple hair, long legs.  
  
"Im Inuyasha." He said, walking in.  
  
"Kags, Rin's in my room... Go right ahead and see her. You're welcome to go  
with her Inu." Faye said taking a seat in the living room.  
  
They walked into Faye's room and immediately Kagome ran to Rin's side.  
"Rin... Rin? Come on girl, open your eyes." Kagome said softly. Rin slowly  
opened her eyes. "Kag?" She said. Rin had a busted nose, two black eyes, a  
huge purple bruse on her right cheek. Kagome grabbed her hand.  
  
"It's ok Rin... I'll get that bitch for this. You'll see. I'll kill that  
whore." Kag said.  
  
"You should have seen it. This guy came out of no wheres and shot the  
dealer and beat my ass." Rin said, trying to keep her eyes open. Inuyasha  
looked at the girls. He could tell Kagome loved Rin like a sister.  
  
"I'll help take that bitch down." Inuyasha said. He felt overwhelming  
feelings for kagome, And he'd do what he had to to make sure no one hurt  
her or Rin.  
  
' Why would he help?' "What? Why?" Kag asked, trying to find an answer.  
  
"No one should be hurt how Rin is. I can't believe a guy would even agree  
to beating up a wonderful person like Rin..." He said, seriously.  
  
"Well, Rin... You wanna stay here or go home?"  
  
"I'll stay here... Kikyo doesn't know where Faye lives so I'll be safe  
here." Rin said, smiling.  
  
Kagome gave Rin a kiss on the cheek and Grabbed Inu's hand. "I'll see ya  
hun." 


	3. Kings Blend Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any song that appears in this fic.  
  
TJ : Im sorry I didn't update sooner... Nazi cable company shut off my  
internet! Oh heh... Thank you my beautiful reviewers! I love you all!  
Anyways... There might be a lemon in this fic.. I just dunno yet.....  
well... ON WITH THE FIC.  
  
"Talking"  
'thinking'  
(lyrics)  
  
Chapter 3 :  
  
Kagome drove in a rage. She had already dropped Inuyasha off, And now she  
was heading to Sango's house. 'I can't believe Kikyo! GRRR That whore!'  
Kagome pounded on the steering wheel. "AH!" Kagome screamed, trying to  
vent her anger. Kagome turned down 40th north and finally got to Sango's.  
"SANGO!" She yelled as she banged on her front door.  
  
"IM COMING KAGOME! DAMMIT YOU'RE LOUD!" Sango yelled. "Yes?"  
  
"Miroku did tell you what happened to Rin... Right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh... Yea! Is Rin ok?" Sango asked, worry heavy in her voice.  
  
"She'll live... She was beat up pretty good. I don't understand why Kikyo  
did this... But I'll get her for it." Kagome said, her anger rising.  
  
"Maybe she thinks she can gain control of the school."  
  
"The school? Don't you think that's a little dumb?" Kagome said, rolling  
her eyes.  
  
"Oh.. Well then I don't know what the fuck the bitch is trying to do!"  
Sango yelled.  
  
Kagome sat down on Sango's couch and held her head in her hands. "I don't  
know what she thinks she's doing." Kagome said darkly. Sango sat next to  
Kagome and hugged her. "School's tomorrow right?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea.. Why?"  
  
"Kikyo goes to school." Sango said with an evil grin. "Why don't you crash  
here tonight and then tomorrow we'll get Kikyo back, Okay?"  
  
"Ya know Sango... You are very very smart. Let me grab so clothes from home  
then I'll come back here." Kagome said, walking out the door.  
  
The next day at school, Kagome and Sango kept an eye out for Kikyo. Kagome  
had her baggy fighting jeans on and her old ICP Riddlebox shirt on. Sango  
on the other hand, was more unconventional. She was wearing a tight black  
mini skirt and her favorite Twiztid shirt.  
  
"Kinky Hoe... Oh Kinky Hoe!" Kagome called out in a playful tone.  
  
"Hey Kago... Look.." Sango said, pointing to a car pulling up in the drive  
way.  
  
"Kikyo." Kagome said, walking to the car.  
  
Kikyo got out of her car to find Kagome standing in front of it. "What do  
you want?!" Kikyo said, Irritated.  
  
"Oh nothing... Wait.. One thing, WHY IN THE SEVEN FUCKING HELLS! WOULD YOU  
HAVE RIN BEATEN UP?!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo smirked.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" She said, innocently. That was the breaking point  
for Kagome...  
  
"Bitch... IT'S ON!" Kagome yelled and lunged at Kikyo. Kagome tackled Kikyo  
to the ground and started pounding her face in.  
  
"BITCH! (punch) IM (punch) GONNA (punch) KILL (punch) YOU!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"SAVE ME SOME KAG!" Sango yelled and ran up beside the fighting women.  
Sango helped Kag off Kikyo and then took Kags place. Sango pulled up Kikyo  
by her hair and kicked her.  
  
"RIN IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" Sango said, punching her in the stomach. A  
group had now formed around the fighting women. "SANGO! SANGO!" The crowd  
chanted. Just then Miroku and Inuyasha made their way through the crowd of  
onlookers.  
  
"Hey Sango! Normally I would never hit a girl... But Kikyo isn't a girl!"  
Inuyasha said, as her punched Kikyo in the face. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" A loud  
voice yelled. There stood Naraku and his little "gang". Naraku pulled  
Kikyo's beaten up body to him and carried her off.  
  
"Damn... I wanted to hit her again." Kagome said, smiling. "Well now that  
was fun."  
  
"Yea. And Inuyasha! That was pretty gutsy of ya to punch her like that!"  
Sango said, her grin never leaving her face.  
  
"What about me, my love?!" Miroku said grouping Sango. (SMACK!) "PERVERT!"  
  
"So... What should we do now?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Let's leave... No use staying here." Kag said. "You guys can ride in my  
car."  
  
"Where to Kagome?"  
  
"Your place San." Kagome said taking off.  
  
TJ: Yea, it's short. Im just tryin' to get it updated for you beautiful  
people! Well R&R! 


	4. Kings Blend Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any songs that may appear in this  
fic..  
  
TJ: Heh I feel the need to update! Whoop Whoop!!! (love you reviewers! You  
make writing fun!) Oh and the song in this chappy is called "Bi-Polar"  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Lyrics)  
  
Chapter 4 :  
  
'  
  
(Wasted Away  
Trapped In Their Maze  
Gotta Get Out  
My Punk Rock's Dirty  
My Hip Hop's Clean  
One Side Has Rust The Other Triple Beam  
One Side Is Crazy Phat The Other's Pissed And Mean)  
  
Kagome banged her head to the punk/hip hop song. Sango was jumping up and  
down... Inuyasha and miroku on the other hand, were watching them.  
  
'  
  
(Half Of Me's Got Problems The Other Lives A Dream  
Well  
Im Bi Polar Im Confused  
Split Personality I Dont Know Which To Chose  
One Side Is Filthy Rich The Other Is Dirt Poor  
Count Me Out A Thousand Times I Still Come Back For More)  
  
"Um... Are you two done yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"NO!" Kag shouted over the noise.  
  
"HEY KAG! FIRE UP THAT JOINT WILL YA!?" Sango yelled... Right into Miroku's  
ear. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Sango my love! Why do you hurt me so?"  
  
"Shove it perv!"  
  
(We Barely Just Began But Already Your Done  
Get Your Ass Up Off The Couch And Roll Another For Fun  
Cause I Ain't Even Begun Barely Dented My Stash  
Open Your Eyes And Grab A Pipe Or Else It's Time For You To Dash  
Where You Gonna Go When It's Time To Dash  
Grab Your Sack Don't Forget Your Cash  
Life Moves Fast Gotta Chose Your Path  
Live While You Live Cuz It Might Be Your Last  
Watch Your Back It Might Be Over)  
  
Kagome lit up a joint, hit it, and passed it to Sango.  
  
"Ahhh" Sango let out a content sigh, Then coughed.  
  
"Do (cough) You (cough) A (cough) hit?" Kagome asked between coughs.  
  
"Naw, I'm not a smoker." Miroku said.  
  
"I will... Life moves fast, Like a blunt it don't last." Inuyasha said  
before he hit the joint.  
  
(Sometimes I Feel Bi Polar  
I Get Confused I Dont Know Where To Go  
So I Stop.. Slow The Tempo  
I Ain't Got Hours In My Day To Smoke With People Like You  
Wastin' My Minutes Like A Cell Phone That You Merely Abuse  
With Crooked Views At First I Questioned And These Unpaid Dues  
Confuse Me Not No Second Guessin Session Veterans Never Lose  
Grab Your Pipe Cuz You Look Confused  
Rockin' The Mic With Your Unpaid Dues  
Life's A Bitch We Win Or Lose  
How Many People Don't Got A Clue  
Dont Got A Clue Gotta Figure It Out  
Im Not Through So Put It In Your Mouth  
Eeh Haw Don't Feed The Donkeys Me And My Honkeys Smoke That Sonkey  
Yer Done, Go To Bed, Pipe It, Bye)  
  
Inuyasha hit the joint a few more times and by then he was super stoned.  
"Oh shit.. Wha you do to meh?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh um. Yea I think Yasha's stoned!" Kagome said, checking Yasha's eyes.  
"Yep! They's blood shot!"  
  
Miroku just sat and watched the spectacle in front of him. Sango was  
dancing like a hippie and Inuyasha and Kagome were making weird faces at  
each other and giggling like morons.  
  
'And I asked my self why i don't do drugs.' Miroku thought with a sigh.  
  
(Got Nothin  
Got Nothing To Say  
The Systems Full Of Sharks  
The Water's Not That Deep  
A Bunch Of Dirty Sharks Are Snapping At My Sleeve  
Their Poisoning My Weed  
I Think Im Gonna Bleed  
And Now Im Gonna Jump  
Well  
Im Bi Polar Im Confused  
Split Personality I Dont Know Which To Chose  
One Side Is Filthy Rich The Other Is Dirt Poor  
Count Me Out A Thousand Times I Still Come Back For More)  
  
"Yasha.... Yer teeth... Are fangs... Can I touch em'?" Kagome asked.  
  
"NOOOO! I MUST HAVE FOOD! MAKE ME RAMEN!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Hey... You're kinda cute, ya know?" Kag said.  
  
"You're not so bad ya self... Nice rack by the way." He said, grabbing her  
boob. Kagome just laughed. Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were making out on  
the love seat.  
  
(Suburbs Surprise Open You Eyes And Get A Grip On Your Scene  
Realize Your Life's Alive And Not A Fairytale Dream  
Most Comfortable With Slow Flow Shows How I Like My Things  
And Never Pass A Packed Bowl Unless You Know There's Some Green  
Like Whoa Burning To The Floor  
Im Feelin Faded Give Me Some More  
Drank A Beer And Rolled A Spliff  
I Do What I Do You Suck My Dick  
If You Dont Like It I Dont Give A Fuck  
I Just Took A Shit And I Just Threw Up  
Blow It Out Your Butt And Out My Throat)  
  
"Come on!" Kagome said, pulling Inu towards the kitchen. Once in the  
kitchen, Kagome went for the Doritos and the Faygo Red Pop. Inuyasha went  
for the stove top Ramen. They made their way back to the living room when  
all of a sudden Miroku jumped on Yasha's back.  
  
"AHHH! MY HAND IS HUGE!!" Miroku screamed.  
  
"OI SAN! What the hell you do to my friend?!" Yasha yelled.  
  
"Oh I just lit up a joint and let him hit it... A few times..." She  
laughed.  
  
(I Choke And Slow The Tempo  
Going Going Gone Just Put It Out Of The Park  
Another Win For Home Team Just Put The Bite With Our Bark  
Just Brought Some Light To The Dark Another Dot Hit The Mark  
You'll Never Get Your Bowl Burnin If You Don't Got The Spark  
Pick It Back Up Cuz You Might Get Piped  
Slow Your Roll Put Your Shoes On Tight  
Smoke My Spliff You Might Get Done)  
  
"Oh... Uh OK... MUNCHIES MUNCHIES MUNCHIES!" Kagome started chanting.  
  
"Keh! You need to... You need to... I forget." Inuyasha said, dumbly. "Wha?  
You don't forget shit when you stoned... I think." Kag answered.  
  
"You've had WAYYYY to much weed man! I'm cutting you off! NEXT BLUNT IS MY  
HIT!" Yasha yelled. "You think you're gonna stop me from blazin' my weed?"  
  
"Yea!" He answered.  
  
"How?" She asked him, leaning in closer...  
  
"Like this." He said as he kissed her.  
  
TJ: Im leaving it off there cuz it's 1:11 AM and Im sleepy! So R&R! THAT  
MEANS READ AND REVIEW DAMMIT!  
Inu: Do it!  
Kag: Do wha?  
Inu: Do it!  
San: Review?  
Miro: YOU CAN DO IT READERS! REVIEW HER FUCKING STORY!  
TJ:Um.. YEA! Peace home slices Im out. 


	5. Kings Blend Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha... Or KottonMouth Kings' "Soul Surfin'"  
soooo FUCK OFF LAWYERS!  
  
TJ: Just a question... How many of you actually READ the lyrics to the  
songs in this fic??? Well, anyways... Thanks to those of you kind enough to  
review. Buwahahahaha... (coughs) AHEM... anywho! ON WIT DA FIC!  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Lyrics)  
  
(Soul Surfin Searching For The Truth  
Lookin' For The Girlfriend But Diggin' For The Root  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin', Journey To The Core  
Getting Buried Deep And Come Out Wantin More  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin'))  
  
Kagome blushed as she kissed Yasha back. 'WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING? AM I  
RETARDED?!'  
  
"Uh... Inu... Yasha?" She said, pushing him away.  
  
"Uh sorry... I didn't mean ta do that..." He said, rubbing the back of his  
head.  
  
"Well... It wasn't THAT horrible."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
(Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Ahhhh  
Soul Surf  
Soul Surfin' In The Greenroom  
When The Time Is Right, Your Plant Will Bloom  
Soul Surf  
Soul Surf Drop In And Take A Ride  
Live Day To Day Just To Get By  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Ahhhh  
Soul, Soul, Soul Surfin'  
Soul Surfin' Carvin To The Bone Sittin In The Pocket Flowin All Alone  
Soul Surf  
Soul Surfin Searchin For A Home  
Lookin For A Girl I Can Call My Own  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Ahhhh  
Soul Surfin Searching For The Truth  
Lookin' For The Girlfriend But Diggin For The Root  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin'))  
  
"Yea... I am." She said, leaning in and kissing him again.  
  
"Hey ka..." Sango stopped mid-sentence when she saw what they were doing.  
She immediately blushed. 'And I thought miroku had wondering hands.'  
  
"Oh sango dear! Come my love! Let's do the making out and groping thing  
Yasha and Kag seem to be enjoying!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Perv." Sango mumbled as she grabbed him and kissed him. (A/N: Whoa... The  
chars. are gettin' some!LOL)  
  
(You Cant Lose What You Dont Got, Just Look And You Will See  
So Many Lost Souls Wandering Through These Streets Aimlessly  
Lifes Like A Puzzle To Me, Im Only Missing One Piece  
Soul Surfin' Gonna Search For My Soul Eternally  
I Know Eventually I Will Find My Soul Mate  
The One I Want To Go Home To Every Night Of Every Day  
But Until Then Im Gonna Have Fun And Play  
Keep A Smile On My Face, I Ride This Life Like A Wave)  
  
"AHEM!" Kag yelled at the young couple.  
  
"You two were doing this just a second ago!" Sango said, pissed off.  
  
"I wasn't eating his face off." She laughed. Miroku blushed.  
  
"Well it's true!" She said.  
  
(Soul Serachin, Yea  
Soul Searchin, Yea  
Soul Searchin, Yea  
Soul Searchin'  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Ahhhh  
Soul Surfin Searching For The Truth  
Lookin' For The Girlfriend But Diggin' For The Root  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin', Journey To The Core  
Getting Buried Deep And Come Out Wantin More  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Ahhhh  
Soul, Soul, Soul Surfin In Pretty Blue Waters  
Waitin For The Day That I Could Just Call Her  
Soul Surf  
Soul Surfin Im All By Myself  
I Dont Need A Girl That Cares About Wealth  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Ahhhh  
Soul Surfin', Journey To The Core  
Getting Buried Deep And Come Out Wantin More  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin'))  
  
"Roll up a blunt Sango!" Kagome shouted, joyously. Sango rolled hit up and  
gave it to kagome. Kagome hit it two or three times then passed it to  
whoever grabbed it.  
  
"Blunt... (coughs) Are nice." She said.  
  
"Yea (cough cough) Yea." Inuyasha said, coughing.  
  
They passed the blunt around until it was gone, then they all raided the  
kitchen... Again.  
  
"THOSE ARE MY PIZZA ROLLS!" Kag shouted at Miroku as he pulled them out of  
the freezer.  
  
"I was looking for corn dogs anyways!" He said, sticking out his tongue.  
Sango grabbed some ravioli and Yasha grabbed some day old chicken wings.  
  
"BLAH!" Yasha said in disgust as he pulled the cold chicken wing out of his  
mouth. "How do you use the microwave?" He asked, pushing buttons on the  
microwave.  
  
Kagome helped him and put her pizza rolls in there with the chicken wings.  
"TA DA! I'M MAGIC!" She jumped around and shouted.  
  
(Im Soul Surfin And Searchin For A Lady And These Fools Probably Think That  
Im Crazy  
I Ain't Shady Baby I'll Tell It Like It Is  
When You Look In My Face You'll Know Im Serious  
Now Its Delirious All These Funny Pretty Girls Trying To Get Up In My Face  
And Trying To Rule My World  
What Do You Want Form Me  
Im The D-lo-c  
The Capital D  
What You Gets What You See  
(all These Crazy And Confused Girls))  
  
They gathered in Sango's living room and ate together, joking about stupid  
shit and just making conversation.  
  
"There's an anti-suicide law? How gay! I'm mean really, if you succeed what  
are they gonna do? Arrest your corpse?" Kagome said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yea! Death penalty for those who dont succeed? Psh! Really." Sango said.  
  
"It's just like marijuana. People are gonna smoke it weather it's illegal  
or not! Let's face it, America is stupid!" Miroku said, joining Kagome and  
Sango's rant.  
  
"I... Am So fucked up right now." Inuyasha said out of the blue. "Can't you  
guy's see the pixies?"  
  
"Uh... Yasha is still fucked up bad! It's been nearly 3 hours since we  
smoked that last blunt." Miroku said.  
  
"Um.. Oh well." Kagome smiled. Yasha started laughing.  
  
"You guys believed me?!" He laughed. They all looked at him. "Ha..ha?"  
  
"How boot no?" San said with a gold-member accent.  
  
"Whatever dork... Hey kagome, come with me into the kitchen right quick."  
  
"Otay!" She answered like a two year old.  
  
(Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Ahhhh  
Soul Surfin Chargin Down The Line  
Dont Play Dont Kid Dont Waste My Time  
Soul Surf  
Soul Surfin Shootin Down A Tube  
Let Me Be Me And You Be You  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Ahhhh  
Soul Surfin Touchin Blue Skys  
Up High Where Spirits Fly  
Soul Surfin  
Pretty, Pretty, Pretty We're To Young To Die  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Soul Surfin' (soul Surfin')  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Soul Surf)  
  
"Yes?" Kag asked.  
  
"Uh... Heh... Um.. Well I uh." He started nervously.  
  
"Just say it!"  
  
"Will you go.. Ya know, out with me?"  
  
TJ: HEY! I GOT AN IDEA!  
Inu: for once.  
TJ: Fuck you!  
Kag:What's your idea?  
TJ:How bout' the readers give me lots of reviews?!  
San: GOOD IDEA!  
Miro: Wha I missed?  
Kag: He's discombobulated! (big word)  
Inu: PEOPLE JUST PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. Kings Blend Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or KottonMouth Kings' "Float Away"  
  
TJ : No one ever answered my question.. Hmm maybe no one reads my little  
thing in the beginning of the chappys.. Well any-who, For those who  
reviewed, THANKS! I really appreciate it! Now.... ON WIT DA FIC MO FACKAS!  
(please dont ask..) Oh yea.. In the lyrics, D is for D-loc, and Jr is for  
Johnny Richter  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Lyrics)  
  
(Every Time I Close My Eyes I Start To Drift Away- Thinkin Bout Some Days  
Gone By How Time Just Floats Away- Every Time I Hear That Song Puts A Smile  
On My Face- Brings Me Back To Good Friends And Times That Money Cant  
Replace(x2))  
  
"Um... Let me think about it... Ok I thought about it... YES!" She  
squealed, jumping up and down. (A/N: Squealing... Unlikely for a stoner...  
but meh.)  
  
"Really? Cause' if you're just doing this to be nice..." He started to say,  
until he realized Kagome was already telling Sango.  
  
"AWW SANGO! Im going out with Yasha!" Kagome yelled to Sango, Who was  
already pre-occupied.  
  
"Wha? Kag, that's great but- Miroku stop! - But Im a tad bit busy!" Sango  
said, trying to get Miroku's hand off her thigh.  
  
(D: Everytime I Close My Eyes I'm Lost In A Daze  
D: Thinkin Bout The Things That I Really Want To Say  
Jr: And All The Old Games We Played At Nickel Nickel Arcade  
Jr: Workin At The Donut Shop, Dreamed Of Getting Paid  
D: And When The Dishes Got Dirty, We Got Cascade  
D: And When The Weather Was Hot, We Got A Spot In The Shade  
Jr: Well No Lie Before We High, Always Rockin Fresh Fades  
Jr: Before The Spade And The Stage We Was Drinkin Underage)  
  
"Hey Sango! Do you have any Vodka? I could REALLY use a drink... Wine  
coolers would be nice." Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh yea me to baby!" Miroku yelled to Sango, who was making her way to the  
kitchen.  
  
"Hey.. You guys... It's like nine o' clock."  
  
"DAMN Yasha! We've just been getting trashed... It's fun." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, if Im not home by at least 12... Sesshy is gonna kick my ass!" Yasha  
yelled.  
  
"Well... I'll be the designated driver." Sango volunteered  
  
"Ok! Bust out some beer then!" Yasha said.  
  
(Every Time I Close My Eyes I Start To Drift Away- Thinkin Bout Some Days  
Gone By How Time Just Floats Away- Every Time I Hear That Song Puts A Smile  
On My Face- Brings Me Back To Good Friends And Times That Money Cant  
Replace  
Jr: Now I Was Drivin Down The Ave  
D: We On The Radio Now  
Jr: You Know The Good Times We've Had  
D: When We're In Front Of The Crowds  
Jr: Always Holdin It Down For Myself And The Boys  
D: And Back In 95's When We First Got Live  
Jr: Now We Was 18 Years Old On The Run Having Fun  
D: Playing Shows In The Sun, No Bus When We Begun  
Jr: We Had A Van And A Plan Doin Shows Every Night  
D: Now The California Dream We Be Livin That Life)  
  
A drunken Kagome stumbled into the back seat with Inuyasha. Sango shoved  
Miroku into the passenger side. "UGH! Miroku! You weigh a thousand pounds!"  
Sango groaned.  
  
"Ish You love meh?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Grr! Whatever..." Sango said, climbing into the drivers seat.  
  
"Dude... Sango looks like a... A... PIXIE!" Yasha yelled, clawing at the  
door. "NO MORE PIXIES! PLEASE! AHHHHH!"  
  
"SHHHH... It'll hear you!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"I AM NOT A PIXIE!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Aw see? You woke up the pixie! Now she's gonna eat us up!" Miroku  
whispered.  
  
(Every Time I Close My Eyes I Start To Drift Away- Thinkin Bout Some Days  
Gone By How Time Just Floats Away- Every Time I Hear That Song Puts A Smile  
On My Face- Brings Me Back To Good Friends And Times That Money Cant  
Replace  
  
(daddy-x)  
When Your Time Comes And You're Numbers Up  
All You Have In Life Is What's Left In Your Cup  
When The Whistle Blows And The Party's Over  
Don't Let Em Drag You Out Bored And Sober  
When What's Done Is Done And What Said Is Said  
And The Dreams You've Had Are Lying In Your Bed  
Let Your Memories Be Filled With No Regrets  
There's No Second Chance, There's No Turning Back So..)  
  
Sango pulled Inuyasha out of the back of her car and dropped him on the  
lawn. "Well buddy... If you get molested, not my fault." She said in a sing  
song voice. Sango walked back to the car and got Miroku up. She dropped  
Miroku right next to Yasha. "Ta Ta boys." Sango said as she drove off with  
Kagome asleep in the back seat.  
  
(Every Time I Close My Eyes I Start To Drift Away- Thinkin Bout Some Days  
Gone By How Time Just Floats Away- Every Time I Hear That Song Puts A Smile  
On My Face- Brings Me Back To Good Friends And Times That Money Cant  
Replace)  
  
TJ: I know it's short and Im sorry... The thing is... I've been really  
busy. Im getting ready to go to Indiana for 2 weeks, so I might not update  
much.. Well I love all of you beautiful people so Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Author Note IMPORTANT DAMMIT! READ IT

TJ : Well, I told all of you that this time would come... Im leaving on a  
trip today and I won't be back until august 1st. So... Imma try to update  
the fic when Im in Indiana but I doubt I would be able to. I would really  
appreciate it if you all wouldn't forget about this fic.... I'll be back..  
So until then, love you all! TTFN 


	8. Kings Blend Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or "Life Rolls On" So BLAH!  
  
TJ: What up! I'm back! I hope none of you forgot about me or this fic!  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Well.. ON WITH THE FICK FUCKA! READ AND  
REVIEW PPL!  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(lyrics)  
  
Chapter 7 :  
  
(Another Day Gone...  
Sittin In My Livin Room Pullin On Some Tubes  
No More Bubble Berry So I Settled For The Blue  
Snapped It Through And My Lungs Start To Hurt  
Hold It In Long Enough It'll Put Your Dick In The Dirt  
And People Go Bizerk Tryin' To Get Their Hands On It  
Most Commonly Heard Phraze Is, "richter's Got The Chronic"  
So I'm On It, Matter Of Fact I'm On The Top  
Can't Nobody Fuck With Me Or The Killa Kali Crops  
Like Reebox Yo I'm Un Stoppable  
And The Bowls That I Pack Are Un-pop Able  
So What You Grow All I Want To Know Is What Seed  
What System You Using You Got The Lights You Need  
You Got A Masters Degree From The Weed Ivy Leagues  
Or You A Cop Without A Clue Just Lookin For A Lead)  
  
Sango pulled up in front of Yasha's house. HONK! HONK! "Hurry up boys! I  
don't have all damn day!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"COMING DEARY!" Yasha grumbled.  
  
"SANGO MY LOVE! YOU DO CARE!"  
  
"No Miroku, I really don't." Sango said, pulling off her sunglasses.  
  
"watch out Sango, He might go psycho and butt rape Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"That makes no sense at all but ok." Inuyasha said.  
  
(Life Rolls On  
Its Passin By Your Eyes Real Fast  
Another 24 Another Day Is Passed  
Half Of Those Said We'd Never Last  
Hey Loc I Think Its Time To Grow Again Fuck It  
If You're Gonna Grow You Better Come Pick Up Your Bucket  
Alright Im Comin Through Ay Yo Grab Some Mountain Dew (what)  
A Pack Of Zig Zags And A Couple Of Brews  
I Cruise Through In The Blue Too With The Basetubes  
I Too Got The Big Bumps Keep My Caddy Dumped  
Dont Front On This Trunk Stump On My Bangin Bus  
We'll Erupt On That Blunts But Turn That Shit To Dust  
Dusk To Dawn Just Like The Modern Day Cheech And Chong)  
  
Sango pulled up into the school parking lot. They were greeted by Naraku  
standing in front of them.  
  
"What is it now whiny?" Kagome groaned.  
  
"I'm delivering a message to you from Kikyo. She wants to fight you.  
Tomorrow in front of the freak tree." Narkau said.  
  
"Tell to have fun getting her ass kicked." Yasha said, laughing.  
  
"I challenge you Inuyasha... Fight me. Tomorrow." Naraku said, glaring at  
the hanyou.  
  
"Sure bitch." Yasha said with confidence.  
  
"I wouldn't be so confident Inuyasha." Naraku said smirking.  
  
"Well what can I say? I'm a very confident person."  
  
"Just be there... The both of you." Naraku said walking away.  
  
"So Kikyo wants to fight?" Kagome said, smiling. "I hope she knows what her  
ass is in for."  
  
(Tim And Dustin On The Bong Smokin Mad Amounts Of Ganj  
Writtin Songs Playin Pong We Was Young We Don't Belong  
Stealing Cigarettes And Bongs We Was Kids Gettin It On  
But Now We're Both Standing Strong 2000 And Beyond  
To Dawns At bon(A/N: that dawn part might not be exactly right...) Used To  
Fight To Get Along  
That Was Way Back Then And This Is Right Now  
We're On A Mission To Get It Smoke And Bone The Hell Out  
Life Rolls On  
Its Passin By Your Eyes Real Fast  
Another 24 Another Day Is Passed  
Half Of Those Said We'd Never Last)  
  
"Ya know... I should snap Kikyo's neck for the shit she did to Rin." Kagome  
said, taking a seat on a bench.  
  
"But then you'd be locked up doing 25 to life." Miroku said.  
  
"Yea, I know. That's the set back."  
  
"Naraku must be crazy as hell.. Thinking he take Yasha in a fight? That  
fucker is going DOWN." Sango yelled.  
  
"Naraku's psycho... Remember what he did to Chris?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I remember..." Sango stated quietly.  
  
"W... What happened to him?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Naraku killed him." Miroku said.  
  
"Don't worry you guys.. Im not scared."  
  
"You better be careful though.." Kagome said.  
  
"I will... I'm a big boy Kagome."  
  
"If he hurts you I'll kill him."  
  
(There's 420 Ways To Blaze  
Use One It Tastes Great When You Smokin Out The Vape  
Mind Haze Sit Back It'll Put You In A Trance  
Grab Your Sack Relax And Throw Your Cap Up On The Hat Rack  
Throw Your Feet Up Recline Just Chill  
We Just Smoked A Eighth Of The Mother Fuckin Kill  
For Real Hold It In Now We Goin On A Ride  
The Bud Inside Aint Nothing To Fuck With  
Some Santa Cruz That We Got At John's Crib  
The Crip That You Never Find Around  
The Reason You Can't Find It In Your City Or Your Town  
Because It Sits In My Bedroom In Piles And Mounds  
We Got Pounds And Pounds That The World Dont Know About  
If I Sold It Yo They'd All Be In The Clouds  
Smoke Em Out Without A Doubt  
Yo Its Not For The Money  
Its All For The Head And Gettin Stoned With My Homies) 


	9. Kings Blend Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or KottonMouth King's "Living In Fear" so all you mutha fuckers who think they can sue me... Please fuck off!

TJ : This chapter may go off subject. In this the get to chill. No bad shit happens I think... lol. Well Thanks and much love to my reviewers! NOW READ AND REVIEW!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Lyrics)

((the Judge)

Full Speed Ahead Never Slow My Roll Lightin J's As I Pass Your Hi-way Patrol

On The Sidewalk Spittin As The Cop Drive By

Piggy Starin At Me Like I'm Supposed To Blink An Eye

I Don't Fear Other Men Other Men Fear Me

I Don't Believe In Your Ignorant Hypocrisy

I Don't Need You To Judge Me Or Read Me My Rights

Tough Cops On Bikes No Gay Men In Tights)

Kagome and Sango sat in the back of Miroku's Blue Thunder Bird, trying to roll a joint. Having to turn every few seconds, checking the mirrors.

"Man, I hate watching out for piggy's!" Kagome said, picking off steams and seeds.

Miroku turned around and looked at Kagome. "That's what you get when you wanna blaze up in a car on the high way." He laughed.

"Have you guy's ever got caught?" Yasha asked.

"Yup. A few times actually... Only because sango rolled down the windows and blew the smoke in a pig's face." Kagome said.

"Well I don't like smoking under cover, so fuck the police!" Sango said, getting angry at Kagome.

((d-loc)

A Little Bit Of Love

A Little Bit Of Fear

A Little Bit Of Everybody's Mouth In My Ear

I Aint Listen To You Because I Do What I Do

And If You Got Some Bud's

I'm A Smoke Then To

You Betta Back The Hell Up A Give Loc Some Space

And Quite The Bullshit You're Yellin In My Face

I Got One Life To Live And I'm Goin Out Smoking

So Fuck What You Say And The People That Are Chosen)

They drove down the high way blazing. Kagome smiled. She hadn't had this much fun since she could remember. it was like that. Blazing with your friends, just straight up chillin'. Trying to find her own zone.

"Pass that blunt man! Imma kill someone if I don't hit that shit soon!" She yelled.

"Kagome, you're tripping... Calm ya ass down bitch." Sango said.

"Naw, man Im not high." She tried to deny it, but her munchies and blood shot eyes proved her wrong.

((refrain)

Livin In Fear Fear Of Their Cops Fear Of Their Jails Fear Of Their Laws

Livin In Fear Fear Of Their Plan Fear Of Their Guns Fear Of There Hand-

Livin In Fear Fear Of Their Hate Fear Of Their Boots Night Sticks-n-mace

Fear Of Their Power Ignorance And Greed

Fear Of Their Laws And The Hate They Breed- "fear Not"

(daddy-x)

This Is A Unified Session Built For World Wide Tokin I

May Stay Bent True But I'm Not Broken

You Silence Me See Cuz I'm Out Spoken

Your Sleep Walkin Now I'm Awokin

Ask D-loc If You Think I'm Jokin

"d-loc Stays Blazed Everyday I'm Tokin"

So If Money Can't Be Eaten – And Freedom Can't Be Bought

You Speak Of Free Thinkin They'll Incarcerate Your Thought)

The surreal thought that this could all of a sudden was pounding into her brain. All the bull shit that was going down was fading into a little spot in her memory. It wouldn't matter 'til tomorrow, would it? All her pain in the past melted away when she got high, so she could care less. She was told in the past that all she cared about was getting high and having fun... But isn't that what life was about? Having fun?

"Man Sango... My hand is tiny... I thought it was... That one word thing..." She laughed.

"Huge?" Sango asked.

"THAT ONE!" She screamed. "Im fucking trippin' man!"

"Sango... Don't let her touch that weed again!" Inuyasha yelled.

((the Judge)

So Give Me The Right To Speak And I'm A Take It

Give Me A Mold To Break And I'm A Break It

True To Myself I Stay I Can't Fake It

Put The Pot In The Brownie Mix And Then Bake It

(refrain)

Livin In Fear Fear Of Their Cops Fear Of Their Jails Fear Of Their Laws

Livin In Fear Fear Of Their Plan Fear Of Their Guns Fear Of There Hand-

Livin In Fear Fear Of Their Hate Fear Of Their Boots Night Sticks-n-mace

Fear Of Their Power Ignorance And Greed

Fear Of Their Laws And The Hate They Breed- "fear Not")

As they drove 100 miles an hour down the high way, they heard gun shots...

"HOLY FUCK MAN! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Miroku yelled, looking out the re-view mirror. They saw 3 black BMWs tailing them.

"What... The... Fuck?" Kagome said rubbing her eyes.

"NARAKU! THAT FUCKER!" Yasha yelled, looking at the shooters. He recognized them as Naraku's "posse".

Gun shots rung through the air. Shells dropping to the ground... A a cry of pain. Kagome had been shot.

((richter)

You Want Me To Be Scarred, Prepare To Be Let Down

I'm Standing Strong On My Ground, Still Reppin' P-town

Ridin' Round In My Crown, The Cops See Me And Frown

And They Be Acting Like Clowns, Pulling Me Over For My Sounds

Fuckin Hassling Me With Their Authority

With Their Badge, Fucking Fags, Illegal Search And Siege

Found A Little Bit Of Weed, Now I Gotta Pay A Fee

When I Can Smoke In The Streets Is When I'll Really Be Free

Livin In Fear Fear Of Their Cops Fear Of Their Jails Fear Of Their Laws

Livin In Fear Fear Of Their Plan Fear Of Their Guns Fear Of There Hand-

Livin In Fear Fear Of Their Hate Fear Of Their Boots Night Sticks-n-mace

Fear Of Their Power Ignorance And Greed

Fear Of Their Laws And The Hate They Breed- "fear Not")


	10. Kings Blend Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or "Call Upon Your Gods" by Dark Lotus..

TJ : What up home slices?! Grrrr! I know I haven't been updating lately but that's cause alot of REALLY REALLY fucked up shit has been going on but Im back! Now the song in this chapter in really dark... Kinda depressing..

PatrioticPuppy - I hate to offend my stoner friends, but usually... Stoners are idiots...lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Spiritual Destiny - Thanks for the great review!

Devilchild34 - Thanks!

XxSilentxDreamerxX - Im sorry, but Im not gonna stop with the songs. They mean something to me. I put them in here because they inspire my creative side. If that means I'll lose you as a reviewer Im sorry.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Lyrics)

Chapter : 9

(Violent J:

I think it's funny how...the toughest criminals and thugs and whatever...when they're on their death bed...you know like the day before they fry in the electric chair...all of a sudden they want to get religious. I heard that 9 out of 10 inmates on death row are all ultra religious. That's because they know they're about to die. That they are about the meet whatever's after death. It's funny...nobody wants to turn to god till it's too late. Till it's time for you to fucking die

(Violent J)

Bagging me

Pain

Suffering

Bang Bang

Chains

Devices

Torture things

Is this hell?

Might as well be

It's what's next and shit

I live life filthy

We sexed every bitch in the gutter

Then we rob or mudda

Find a shutta

And shoot fo or fo each otha

I blame it all on the people around me

It's because of them god never found me

Right?? (wrong))

Sango looked at Inuyasha, unsure what to do about the blood oozing out of her friends right shoulder. Sango started to cry.

"TELL ME HOW TO HELP HER!" She yelled at Inuyasha, Cradling Kagome in her arms.

"MIROKU! Go to the fucking hospital! NOW!" Inuyasha screamed.

Miroku went full speed ahead. Driving blindly. Inuyasha and Sango both shocked, hurt, and angry. How could someone be so cruel? If they didn't hurry the gunshot wound kill her...

((Blaze Ya Dead Homie)

Before I hit the ground

When I got three in the chest

I should've guessed my time was over

Should've worn the fucking vest

But I wasn't thinking straight

Caught up in the thug life

Was the king on the streets

Now I'm asking god to take my life

To the pearly gates

So I can rest peacefully

But he wasn't helping me

Why has he forsaken me?

To eternity in hell

Left to rot in the grave

And if it wasn't for the Lotus

I'd still be there today)

Kagome was unconscious, barley breathing.

"Please don't die! Please Kagome.. I don't need to lose you." Sango said crying.

Inuyasha reached out and hugged both women. "Give her here." Inuyasha said, holding out his arms.

"We're here." Miroku announced. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and got out of the car, running to the emergency room.

"What happened to her?" Dr. Anderson asked, approaching the teenagers.

"This guy named Naraku shot her." Inuyasha explained.

"TAKE HER! SAVE HER!" Sango cried, getting hysterical.

"Calm down Ms." The doctor said.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! Just get her some mother fucking help or I'll rip your heart out!" The doctor wasn't about to step up to Sango. Her eyes were puffy and red from the crying, her body was shaking and she looked homicidal at the moment.

((Chorus)

Call upon your gods

Beg for them to help you

Call upon your gods

Religion has left you

Got a final hour

Cross the final line

Life will end

But there is no end to time

Call upon your gods

Beg for them to help you

Call upon your gods

Religion has left you

Got a final hour

Cross the final line

Life will end

But there is no end to time

(Shaggy 2 Dope)

Skin separates from bone

Separates from bone

One hot flash of metal

Now your on this earth alone

Laying face down in you're own blood

With nowhere to turn

Everything from your finger tips to toes burn

Heat sets skin deep

Open up your eyes

The cold clutch of death's hand

He could care less about your life

As Hell's Chariots come to carry you away

You finally realize

It's to late to pray)

Inuyasha, Miroku, And Sango waited in the waiting room impatiently waiting for any news at all. They had been waiting three hours already. No word, no nothing. Inuyasha was scared shitless, although he'd never admit it. Sango was still crying. Miroku was praying.

"Im scared... I don't want her to die... She's my sister... My partner in crime." Sango sobbed out.

Miroku embraced her in a hug.

"She'll be fine.." Miroku said, grabbing Sango's hands... Praying out loud.

"God, please save our friend. We aren't ready for her to leave us yet. We know we live our lives filthy and wrong, but please take pity on us." He said.

"We need her here, She's what keeps us going." Sango continued for Miroku.

"Please help her find the strength to survive... Amen" They finished together.

((Monoxide Child)

Help me out

I can't understand the way you think

Or what you're talking about

I see you sitting

Perfect circles

With disciples of Satan

I got my shotgun cocked

Newspapers and revelations

Every bullet is a story

They keep it glorified

The media's the target

And now they gots to die

Son of Sam

Sam of son

Buck you with my shotgun

Wicked work will be done

Fuck it catch a hot one

(Chorus)

Call upon your gods

Beg for them to help you

Call upon your gods

Religion has left you

Got a final hour

Cross the final line

Life will end

But there is no end to time

Call upon your gods

Beg for them to help you

Call upon your gods

Religion has left you

Got a final hour

Cross the final line

Life will end

But there is no end to time)

Finally the doctor came out.

"We have good news and bad news... The good news is, she's alive.."

"The.. Bad news?" Inuyasha asked.

"The bad news is that she is in a coma. We don't no if she'll ever come out of it. Im very sorry to all of you. You can see her now. She's in room 204." He said sympathetically.

((Jamie Madrox)

There ain't no end in time

You hear me heathen bitch boy?

Bite your devil tongue

Before I stab you with this pitch fork

All that shit you talk about

"My God is ashamed"

Crying in pain

Calling his name

Your such a hypocrite

Low down inconsiderate

Piece of shit

And you ain't worth an ounce of spit

Blasphemous

Dissing my lord

And clocked out

Where's the tough guy

That told my God to go and fuck himself?

Anybody Killa)

I called upon my god

He told me which path to take

I just hope it's not another mistake

Confused by the things that I'm feeling

Guns that I carry, hoes that I'm drilling

Tell me is this just another fucked situation

Calling on my God cause he's the cause of all creation

Never was told things would be like this

Always visioned that my life would be filled with happiness

What!)

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango entered the small dark room at the same time. Inuyasha immediately went to Kagome's side.

"Kagome baby, please please wake up! You're still in there, I know. I can feel it." He started crying.

Sango went over to Kagome's other side and took a seat, still grasping Miroku's hand tightly, still silently praying.

"Gome'... You'll make it. I know you, You're amazing... You can do anything, this is just another obstacle." Miroku said quietly.

Inuyasha never believed in God.. But this situation made him think twice. He started thinking quietly to himself.

'God, if you are up there... Please save her. I'll do anything just for her.'

Inuyasha watched Kagome's body, and saw a flicker of movement. Then she opened her eyes.

((Chorus)

Call upon your gods

Beg for them to help you

Call upon your gods

Religion has left you

Got a final hour

Cross the final line

Life will end

But there is no end to time

Call upon your gods

Beg for them to help you

Call upon your gods

Religion has left you

Got a final hour

Cross the final line

Life will end

But there is no end to time)


	11. Kings Blend Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or Tech N9ne's "T9X"

TJ: Hey Im back! Thanks for the reviews!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(_lyrics_)

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said weakly, looking for him. Immediately he grabbed her hand.

"Im here baby." He said, kissing her hand.

"W- where are we?"

"A hospital, you were shot." He replied.

"DER! No shit!" She giggled.

"You had all of us worried Kagome." Sango said.

"Get me out of here.... I wanna get high."

(_Girl: Hey_

_Tech N9ne: Wassup?_

_Girl: You Wanna Get High?_

_Tech N9ne: Watchu Got?_

_Girl: Whatever_

_Tech N9ne: Let's Do It_

_Girl: You Feel It Yet?_

_Tech N9ne: Yeah (echoes))_

They left and went to Kagome's. The place everyone called "The Weed House." Spike was well known for having every drug imaginable. GHB, PCP, Ecstasy, Shrooms and weed. You name it, he has it. That's what they say.

(_tech N9ne_

_Fall Into A Spell Way Deeper Than Hell_

_Sensation Was Given To Me From My Homegirl Chelle_

_Told Me, Since I Was In Pain And I Like To Rebel_

_This Motorola I'm Givin You Will Suit You Real Well_

_Ten Minutes Twenty Minutes Thirty Minutes Feelin Funny_

_Butterflies (jeah!)_)

"Spike!" Kagome yelled as she walked through the door.

"Yea?!" A shirtless Spike called as he walked through the door.

"Bring it all out. I wanted get trashed." She said. Ever since she awoke at the hospital, she had been cold and distant... Nobody questioned her about it.

"As you wish princess." He said walking back into his room. He came out with a huge black box. He opened it and poured it's contents in-front of her. He had coke, pcp, shrooms, weed, Ex.. The works.

She started to make herself a Carabou Lou to help wash the pill she was about to take down.

(_My Eyes Dilate Another Size_

_Overwhelming Since Of Love_

_Got These Nuts So Sprung_

_Walk Up To A Stranger Baby_

_Can I Suck Yo Tongue?_

_Tingling Baby Got Me Feelin Mingling Baby_

_This Is A Hella Higher Learnin Than Singleton Baby_

_One Minute I'm Cold Next One I'm Heat (jeah!)_

_Give Me Some, Big Red So I Don't Grind My Teeth_

_This Is Deep_

_I Take Another One (jeah!)_

_And Another One (jeah!)_

_And Another One_

_Uh Oh Here Comes The Other One (jeah!)_

_I'm Simulated Main_

_I'm Hella Blown Away_

_And All My Problems That I Had Have All Gone Away (jeah!)_)

"Had me the ex." She commanded. Spike was the only one who knew what she was taking all these pills and drugs for. She usually did all of the hard core/soft core drugs when she got depressed. He just didn't know why she was depressed.

"Kagome, be-careful." Inuyasha said. She looked at him sadly and took a cap of GHB.

She dropped some Acid, took some PCP and then proceeded to light up a joint. At this point, she didn't care if she stayed alive. She was just starting to feel it.

(_I'ma Pop Another Pill And I'ma Take A Sip Of Carabou To Wash It Down (jeah!)_

_You Thinkin I'ma Overdose I Never Had A Moment That'll Turn A Nigga Round (jeah!)_

_I Really Wanna Get You But I Gotta Do My Dick Is In The Bed I Wanna Start (jeah!)_

_I Feel I Wanna Fuck You But My Dick Is Really Numb_

_And I Don't See Me Gettin Hard (jeah!)_

_She Told Me To Take This Cap Of Ghb With A Gulp Of Mountain Dew With Glee_

_So I Could Possibly End My Existence (jeah!)_

_Ghb, Ain't No Need For Resistance (jeah!)_

_Ecstacy (jeah!)_

_Yeah!_

_chorus_

_Ecstacy_

_I Love You Very Much_

_G-h-b_

_I Love You Very Much_

_Shrooms And Weed_

_I Love You Very Much_

_This Is The Tech N9ne Experience_

_A-c-i-d_

_I Love You Very Much_

_P-c-p_

_I Love You Very Much_

_Carabou Lee_

_I Love You Very Much_

_This Is The Tech N9ne Experience_)

Flash backs of the nightmares she had at the hospital were flooding her mind. She dreamt that Naraku killed all of her friends... It was mixed with childhood memories of her mother degrading her, telling her she was a slut and that she would never amount to anything. She was determined to do something with her life.

"I fucking hate her!" She screamed.

(_tech N9ne_

_I'm On Five Pills And A Cap Of Date Rape_

_One Carabou Lou And It Ain't Even Late, Great_

_I Feel Good (jeah!)_

_Let's Go To The Ex House_

_That's Where Heather And Marty Got Everybody Exed Out_

_Walkin The Crib_

_My Homegirl Say Tech's With Me_

_Cuz She Know All The Bitches Wanna Get Next To Me_

_I'm A Star And Ladies Wanna Have Sex With Me_

_But The Bitches Still Get Jealous Offa Ecstacy_

_It's Like Thirty People In The House (jeah!)_

_Rave Bitches, Massage And Glow Sticks In The Mouth (jeah!)_

_I Take Another Cap Of G With My Mountain Dew (jeah!)_

_I'm Higher Than The Top Floor Of The Fountain Blue (jeah!)_

_Somebody Said They Got The Chronic, Line It Up Mane (jeah!)_

_Let's Smoke It All Til We Fall Then Get Up Again (jeah!)_

_I Wanna Fuck But I'm Numb Cuz I'm Fizzled Up (jeah!)_

_Skip To The Lou, I Tried To Piss Dick Is Shriveled Up (jeah!)_

_My Nigga Kutt Got The Blunt Nigga Pass It (jeah!)_

_I Didn't Even Know You Was Here_

_So He Passed It With A Couple Hits Of Acid (jeah!)_

_Like I Refuse To Stay Alive (jeah!)_

_It's Pills And Mo Thrills, I'm Lucky If I Survive_

_I'm High!_)

She took what was left of the drugs and then headed to her room. Her windows were painted black, and she had trash bags over them, And the only light that was on was her black light.

She fell onto her bed and let the drugs take effect. The colors illuminated off her ceiling from her black light posters. The nightmares shook her, she thought that if anything were to happen.... It's be her fault. She couldn't handle the thought of being responsible for her loved ones painful demise.

(_chorus_

_Ecstacy_

_I Love You Very Much_

_G-h-b_

_I Love You Very Much_

_Shrooms And Weed_

_I Love You Very Much_

_This Is The Tech N9ne Experience_

_A-c-i-d_

_I Love You Very Much_

_P-c-p_

_I Love You Very Much_

_Carabou Lee_

_I Love You Very Much_

_This Is The Tech N9ne Experience_

_Dipped Out The Ex House_

_It's Right Around Two_

_Off To Westport To Kick It With The Hurricane Crew_

_Saw My Niggas C And G After Party At The Room_

_My Homegirl Iesha Slipped Me A Couple Grams Of Shrooms_

_Damn, It Don't Stop_

_Embasy Suites Three O'clock_

_With My Niggas C And G_

_Make A Hella G And E_

_I Get, Two More Hits Of That Ecstacy Shit_

_I Don't Wanna Come Down Off That Ecstacy Trip)_

"Please don't let anything happen to them." She cried, reaching for her mini fridge... Grabbing a bud light.

A few puffs on her joint and it turned into a roach, so she put it out and grabbed her bong. She took some more Ex, Acid, and GHB. "Am I gonna O.D.?" She wondered out loud. Not that she cared, but she just wondered.

She grabbed a picture of her family. Long before any of the life changing bull shit happened. 'We look so happy.' She thought to herself.

"Keh... We weren't." She said bitterly.

(_Bitches, In The Room Lookin So Fresh So Clean_

_A Couple, Hella High Panties, And Brought No Jeans_

_My Nigga Said That He Got Codeine_

_Mixed It With Cherry Roper Tussin And Duece I Took A Sip Of His Lean_

_In The Bathroom To Bust A Shit (jeah!)_

_I Couldn't Do It So My Bitch Came To Suck The Dick (jeah!)_

_It Was Hard And Soft But Hard Enough To Penetrate The Slit (jeah!)_

_Bout Twenty Minutes Damn Near Fainted When It Was Time To Spit (jeah!)_

_Five O'clock In Tha Mornin And We Still Zoned (jeah!)_

_Seven O'clock In Tha Mornin Pill Is Still On (jeah!)_

_This Life I Live, I Might Not Die_

_If Let Lone (jeah!)_

_Love My Experience_

_This Is My Fucked Up Life (jeah!)_

_Don't Try This At Home_

_Yeah!)_

"Shouldn't we check on her?" Inuyasha asked Spike.

"She'll be fine. Give her some time. Something obviously depressed her." He said, lighting a newport.

"I wonder what." Sango said.

"I don't wanna find out."

"Why not Miroku?" Yasha asked.

"Last time I bothered her while she was in her depressed state... She nearly killed me. Don't wanna go through that again." He said calmly.

"I'll go see." Inuyasha said. Already half way up stairs.

He knocked twice before entering. "Kagome?"

She held up her right arm. "Im alive!" She laughed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Im high buddy! Higher than a kite!" She whirled her hands around.

"Talk to me Kagome. Why are you depressed?"

She looked at him angrily. "You wanna know why?" She asked darkly.

"Yes... I do." He said, sitting in-front of her.

"I thought that because of me... Naraku would kill all of you. He haunted my dreams Yasha. Im afraid to lose you guys. Im afraid to lose you..." She said, tears burning the back of her eyes.

"You think I'd let that faggot hurt me? Or any of our friends? If he came near ANY of us... I'd kill him and you know it." He stated.

"I just..." She sighed. "I just can't bare the thought of you dyeing... I love you Inuyasha. In the short time I've known you, I've grown to love you. I can't see me without you." She whispered.

"Kagome... You mean the world to me. I love you too."

"I just want all the problems to disappear! I just want to be safe here with you." She started to cry.

"Don't cry baby, please." Inuyasha embraced her in a hug.

"I want this war to be over. I... Why... Why can't you just be kissing me right now? Why won't this go away?" She said, her words mixed up. Her drug induced haze still taking affect. With those words though, Yasha lowered her onto the bed and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"What now?" She said, after the long kiss.

"This." He said taking off her shirt.

(_chorus_

_Ecstacy_

_I Love You Very Much_

_G-h-b_

_I Love You Very Much_

_Shrooms And Weed_

_I Love You Very Much_

_This Is The Tech N9ne Experience_

_A-c-i-d_

_I Love You Very Much_

_P-c-p_

_I Love You Very Much_

_Carabou Lee_

_I Love You Very Much_

_This Is The Tech N9ne Experience_

_Girl: Wassup For Today?_

_Tech N9ne: Whatever_

_Girl: Wanna Get High?_

_Tech N9ne: Let's Do It)_


End file.
